bravefandomcom-20200213-history
Exkizer
the titular Brave robot of the Brave Fighter Exkizer television series and the leader of his Space Police Kaiser team. Exkizer transforms into a sports-car. When required, he can combine with his auxiliary trailer unit King Roder to form King Exkizer, with his jet/robot drone Dragon Jet to form Dragon Kizer, or combine with both vehicles to form Great Exkizer. Overview Exkizer is highly agile, fast, strong and skilled, being able to take on various enemies that are way more superior in size compared to him. His powered up transformation exchanges the normal appearance of his chestplate for a lion's head motif, although he is normally seen in this form. He can project a beam from his headpiece or utilize a device on his finger that can fix broken machinery (like Kouta's broken camera in Episode 1), and yellow beams from his eyes that can power up machines. He also have flight capabilities on his own. 'Weapons' *'Jet Boomerang' A small plane-like craft propelled by a rocket booster fired from Exkizer's arm ports. *'Spike Cutter' Triple-edged spiked shurikens fired from Exkizer's arm ports. *'Flaming Nova' A concentrated sphere of light unleashed from Exkizer's lion head. *'Impact Flash' There exists 2 versions of this attack. In the first version, Exkizer bumps his fists together, after that an inverted triangle-shaped beam ray will be fired from the upper grey section of his lion head. With the second version, green beams will be fired from the lion head's eyes. The first version of this attack is mistakenly called as "Breast Beam" in episode 34. *'Shoulder Bomb' Exkizer utilizes the car tires on his shoulders as throwing projectiles. *'Breast Beam' There also exists 2 versions of this attack. In the first version, a blue beam ray is unleashed from the lion head. In the second version, a stream of fire is unleashed from the lion mouth. 'Special Equipments' *'Restraining Belts' Exkizer could launch a pair of belts from his forearm ports to restrain enemies. *'King Roder' *'Dragon Jet' History Exkizer was the first Space Police Kaiser to appear in the series, confronting and besting Horn Geist in combat during the Geisters' first evil scheme on Earth (Episode 1). Since then, he, along with the other members of the Space Police Kaisers band up and begin their campaign fighting the Geisters on Earth. Shortly after capturing the Geisters, he and the rest of the Kaisers had to depart from Earth and head to their next mission, but not before bidding Kouta farewell. It seems that he has a close relation to the Nazca Lines, as detailed in episode 31, when the Nazca Lines provided him with a brand new Kizer Sword to combat Dino Geist. Gallery Exkizer.jpg|Exkizer's debut pose. vlcsnap-2019-12-24-22h41m39s183.png|Jet Boomerang vlcsnap-2019-12-19-14h29m41s487.png|Spike Cutters vlcsnap-2019-12-19-14h32m48s550.png|Impact Flash version 1. vlcsnap-2019-12-19-14h33m55s498.png|Flaming Nova vlcsnap-2019-12-19-15h20m05s461.png|Impact Flash version 2. vlcsnap-2019-12-24-22h44m36s603.png|Restraining Belts vlcsnap-2020-01-15-22h13m06s568.png|Shoulder Bombs. Exkaiser|Transformation from car to robot 400c246f-cd6d-4123-9839-b7fec4c6cc6d.jpg|Breast Beam. 94e0bdec-58f0-438b-aff3-bf59c67e76d2.jpg|Breast Beam (version 2). See Also Toys *Brave Fighter Exkizer (Toyline) *Masterpiece Trivia *Shou Hayami is notable for being the voice of Maximilian Jenius in the Macross series. He also later voiced Da Garn in the third Brave Series, The Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn. Category:Brave Exkaiser Characters Category:Kaisers Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Characters